


Take A Gamble On Your Heart, It Will Lead You Through The Dark

by lisachan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Davide e Mario hanno sempre mostrato un'intesa perfetta, sia sul campo che fuori, ma ultimamente l'armonia che regnava fra loro sembra cominciare a incrinarsi.Niente paura, però. Mister Mourinho sa come risolvere il problema.





	Take A Gamble On Your Heart, It Will Lead You Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> GENTE, L'INCIPIT DI QUESTA STORIA RISALE AL 2009.  
> IL DUEMILANOVE.
> 
> IO NON SO NEMMENO.
> 
> Scritta per [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Settimana 4](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/), Missione 1, prompt: rivelazione.

Piegando le ginocchia e molleggiando sui talloni, Zlatan cercò di sciogliere le articolazioni stanche e stressate dalle due ore di allenamento dalle quali si era appena preso una pausa ed osservò dubbioso il Mister consegnare a Mario e Davide due maglie di colori diversi. Da che i due ragazzini di casa si erano ritrovati a giocare fra i titolari, mai – nemmeno una volta – avevano giocato contro in allenamento. José non l’aveva mai ritenuto opportuno, e d’altronde sembrava che quei due andassero d’accordo e fossero generalmente molto più utili quando si muovevano in armonia, che non quando si davano contro. Erano ragazzini e succedeva, naturalmente, che la Pinetina risuonasse tutta al grido di “sei un coglione!” e “sparisci dalla mia cazzo di vista!”, ma gli sfanculamenti non erano mai andati oltre la cascata di parolacce ai danni dell’uno o dell’altro e non si erano comunque mai protratti oltre le due ore, periodo di tempo dopo il quale, chiunque avesse dato il via alla diatriba, era sempre Mario a chinare il capo e ripresentarsi da Davide con le orecchie basse, per ottenere il suo perdono a riacquistare il diritto di gironzolargli continuamente intorno. Il loro non era un rapporto equivocabile; era, piuttosto, un classico esempio di asservimento da parte dell’apparentemente più forte nei confronti dell’apparentemente più debole. Il che, tutto sommato, la diceva lunga su chi fosse in effetti il più forte e chi in effetti il più debole in quella bizzarra coppia di ragazzini.  
Ultimamente, però, qualcosa sembrava essersi inceppato nel meccanismo altresì perfetto che era il motore al centro del funzionamento del loro rapporto. La loro affinità sul campo sembrava scemare, e anche quella al di fuori, pur se ancora apparentemente solida, soprattutto agli occhi di un osservatore distratto, mostrava qualche crepa, qualche improvviso scricchiolio, agli occhi di chiunque avesse scelto di perdere qualche istante per osservarla con più attenzione.  
E adesso eccoli lì, Davide in maglia arancione e Mario in maglia gialla. Zlatan si alzò in piedi, sporgendo il bacino avanti e indietro e poi roteandolo, disegnando ampi cerchi intorno a sé. Salutò con un ghigno José quando l’uomo gli si avvicinò, appoggiandosi contro il palo della porta e incrociando le braccia sul petto per osservare l’inizio della partitella che, per la prima volta, avrebbe visto Davide e Mario contrapporsi l’uno all’altro sul campo.   
“Perché?” si limitò a chiedere, continuando ad ancheggiare da un lato e dall’altro, senza mancare di notare con una certa soddisfazione gli occhi di Mourinho incollati al suo sedere come calamite.  
“Perché cosa?” ritorse il Mister, ghignando a propria volta prima di tornare a guardare il campo.  
“Sai benissimo cosa,” rispose l’attaccante, molleggiando avanti e indietro, “Perché l’uno contro l’altro?”  
Mourinho rise appena, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra e sistemandosi più comodamente contro il palo.  
“Se giochi a lungo,” rispose quindi, “E non cambi mai la posta, il banco ti frega. A meno che,” continuò, il ghigno che si allargava compiaciuto sul volto, “Quando si presenta la mano giusta, non scommetti il massimo. E allora te lo porti via tu, il banco.”  
Zlatan inarcò le sopracciglia, dubbioso.  
“Mi spieghi cosa c’entra adesso il gioco d’azzardo?” chiese, concludendo lo stretching e saltellando un po’ sul posto per riscaldarsi, prima di tornare ad allenarsi.  
Mourinho non rispose e Zlatan non insistette. L’allenatore sapeva sempre come farsi capire, d’altronde, il punto era trovare la pazienza per aspettare i suoi tempi. Di Zlatan non si poteva certo dire fosse un uomo enormemente paziente. Ciò nonostante, per Mourinho avrebbe aspettato.

*

Rialzandosi faticosamente da terra, Davide lanciò un’occhiata furibonda a Mario, che tornava verso la metà campo dopo aver segnato.  
“Ehi!” lo apostrofò, andandogli vicino, “Che cazzo, un po’ di… non lo so, riguardo?”  
Mario rise sfacciato, tirandogli una mezza spinta contro la spalla.  
“Riguardo?” chiese, inarcando le sopracciglia, “Di solito ne uso, contro gli avversari?”  
“Io non…” cominciò, ma si rese conto di non poter finire la frase senza per questo dover morire d’imbarazzo, perciò lasciò perdere, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Tu non?” lo stuzzicò Mario, dandogli una lieve spallata, “Avanti.”  
“Niente,” borbottò lui, “Assolutamente niente. Solo, cerca di essere meno scorretto.”  
“Non sono _scorretto_ ,” lo corresse l’attaccante, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, “Sono _forte_.”  
“Mi hai mandato a terra!” precisò Davide, stringendo i pugni, “Questa non è forza!”  
“Ragazzini!” urlò José da fondocampo, “Ce la diamo una mossa? Se proprio dovete, scazzottatevi. Almeno avremo qualcosa di meno noioso da guardare.”  
La voce dell’allenatore bastò a sciogliere la tensione che stava accumulandosi nello spazio che separava i loro corpi, e Mario si allontanò da lui con un ringhio sordo, mentre Davide tornava al proprio posto massaggiandosi il fianco dolorante.  
Gli occhi di entrambi brillavano del riflesso di una fiamma talmente ardente che per un attimo i presenti finirono tutti, nell’intimo silenzio delle loro menti, per domandarsi se non rischiassero di appiccare il fuoco al campo. Poi, Faria soffiò con forza nel fischietto, rimettendo in moto il gioco, e a nessuno restò tempo per continuare a pensarci.

*

All’interno dello spogliatoio, al termine degli allenamenti, regnava un silenzio surreale. Ad eccezione del getto continuo delle docce, tutte aperte e in uso, i presenti non osavano proferire parola. La scena alla quale avevano assistito poche ore prima ancora li turbava, non erano abituati a simili attriti fra Mario e Davide. Forse anche a causa della loro giovane età, l’interezza della squadra aveva un po’ finito per considerarli due mascotte – si aveva l’impressione che la salda tenuta della serenità del clima in Pinetina dipendesse un po’ dalla salda tenuta della serenità del clima fra di loro. A torto o a ragione, la collisione che li aveva visti protagonisti sul campo non sembrava presagire nulla di buono per il resto della squadra, soprattutto considerato il fatto che anche il Mister sembrava piuttosto teso a riguardo.  
Teso a propria volta, Zlatan terminò di risciacquarsi i capelli e, scrollatosi l’acqua di dosso, emerse dalla doccia, avvolgendosi i fianchi in un asciugamano e la testa in un altro. Osservò i propri compagni, chi prima e chi dopo, fare lo stesso, e quando non vide né Mario né Davide aggiungersi al gruppo diede per scontato che stessero trattenendosi sotto il getto d’acqua – possibilmente gelato – ancora per qualche istante, giusto per raffreddare i loro bollenti spiriti.  
Il sospetto cominciò a trasformarsi in preoccupazione quando, dopo un altro abbondante quarto d’ora, i ragazzini non erano ancora usciti. Ormai non c’era che lui nello spogliatoio, e si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi alla prima doccia ancora aperta, picchiettando con discrezione le nocche contro la parete accanto alla tendina tirata.  
“Davide?” chiamò piano, “Tutto a posto?”  
“Sì,” borbottò lui, sollevando un braccio al di sopra dell’asta di plastica che teneva la tendina sollevata, per rassicurarlo sul fatto che, sotto quella doccia, non fosse ancora annegato. “Adesso esco, vai pure. Ti raggiungo poi in sala mensa.”  
“E tu, Mario?” domandò quindi, rivolgendosi all’altra doccia ancora aperta dall’altro lato della stanza.  
Per un istante, l’aria si fece tesa fin quasi a raddensarsi.  
“Anche io arrivo dopo,” rispose Mario con voce cavernosa, dopo un’attesa di quasi un intero minuto.  
Zlatan aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. Decisamente qualcosa non quadrava nella situazione che si dispiegava intorno a lui. Avrebbe voluto Mourinho accanto a sé anche solo per chiedergli se si aspettasse qualcosa del genere, quando li aveva costretti a scontrarsi sul campo, o se la cosa fosse sfuggita perfino al suo ossessivo e pernicioso senso del controllo.  
“Va bene, ragazzi, come preferite,” sospirò quindi, gettandosi addosso una maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini ed allontanandosi verso l’uscita.  
Nei giorni e nei mesi a seguire, e forse ancora più a lungo, si chiese spesse quale demone si fosse insinuato dentro di lui, sussurrandogli all’orecchio che fosse il caso di restare a controllare la situazione. Non avrebbe saputo dirlo sul momento come non avrebbe saputo dirlo più avanti, fatto sta che restò. Lasciando la porta appena socchiusa, dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno passasse di lì, rimase ad osservare la situazione, non visto, presa di una curiosità quasi morbosa e certamente poco appropriata. Specialmente in considerazione del fatto che quelli che si stava ritrovando a spiare non erano che ragazzini appena maggiorenni.  
Ragazzini che, una volta certi che lui fosse uscito, richiusero i rubinetti delle docce ed aprirono le tende, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia nello spogliatoio deserto. Gli occhi ardenti, il respiro tenuto appena sotto controllo, reso affannoso dall’ansia. Le pelli ricoperte d’acqua, gocciolante dai capelli lungo il collo e le spalle.  
Zlatan ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi che diavolo stesse succedendo, prima di osservarli _saltarsi addosso_ , afferrarsi ai fianchi per un istante come volessero lottare e poi invece collidere l’uno contro l’altro in un bacio affamato guidato dalla frustrazione, dall’agonismo, dalla competitività che ritrovarsi avversari sul campo aveva sprigionato fra di loro.  
Trattenendo il respiro, Zlatan li guardò mordersi le labbra a vicenda, osservò Mario afferrare Davide per la vita e tirarselo contro mentre, con un tonfo, si sedeva sulla panchina al centro della stanza, che finiva per spostarsi di qualche centimetro, con uno stridio acuto, a causa della foga con la quale vi si era abbandonato sopra.  
Davide atterrò su di lui con un ansito soffocato, muovendosi veloce contro il suo corpo mentre Mario, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, disseminava morsi e succhiotti lungo quella striscia di pelle così sottile e bianca, che man mano andava arrossandosi.  
Zlatan deglutì. Fu lì lì per stringere la mano attorno alla maniglia, spalancare la porta e interromperli, spiegare loro che non era quello il momento né il modo di risolvere quel conflitto, ma venne fermato da una mano forte e autoritaria, quella di José, il quale, incurante della sua sorpresa e delle sue sottili e silenziose proteste, si faceva strada all’interno dei suoi pantaloni, in cerca di un’erezione svettante che, pur non vista, poteva essere di certo chiaramente intuita.  
“Mourinho…!” bisbigliò Zlatan, stringendogli le dita attorno al polso nel vano tentativo di fermarlo.  
Tentativo maldestro e infruttuoso, per lo più. Impossibile da arrestare, come un terremoto o una valanga, José insistette, stringendo le dita attorno al suo cazzo ormai teso fino allo stremo.  
“Guardali,” gli disse soltanto, il respiro bollente contro la curva del suo orecchio, “E dimmi se non è valsa la pena di spingerli un po’ l’uni contro l’altro.”  
Stretto fra le dita decise e forti di José, Zlatan riportò gli occhi sui ragazzini che, muovendosi con un sincronismo perfetto, quasi olimpico, continuavano a muoversi l’uno contro l’altro, gemendo ad alta voce, portando sulle labbra umide e gonfie di baci l’uno il nome dell’altro finché, interrompendo i loro movimenti quasi all’unisono, vennero insieme.  
Mentre anche Zlatan, trattenendo il respiro, veniva in lunghi getti caldi contro il palmo dell’allenatore.  
“La strada per l’affinità passa sempre per il letto,” sussurrò l’uomo a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra, “Non c’è un’intesa maggiore di quella che si raggiunge fra le lenzuola.”  
Zlatan cercò le sue labbra e non le trovò, perché José s’era già allontanato e, accompagnato dalla colonna sonora degli ansiti ancora stanchi e pesanti dei due ragazzini, stava cominciando ad allontanarsi verso l’uscita degli spogliatoi, perciò fu per palese pazzia che lasciò scattare una mano in avanti, afferrandolo per un polso e trattenendolo, esitando per qualche attimo quando José si voltò a guardarlo, nel rendersi conto di non avere niente di serio da dirgli e di non sapere in effetti nemmeno perché l’avesse fermato.  
“Loro due…” borbottò alla fine, gesticolando confusamente verso Davide e Mario schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro sulla panchina, “Non sono fra lenzuola di alcun tipo.”  
José ghignò compiaciuto, strattonando un po’ il polso non per liberarsi dalla stretta, ma per costringere Zlatan a rinsaldarla e seguirlo mentre camminava all’indietro verso l’uscita.  
“Neanche noi lo eravamo,” gli fece notare, “Eppure ha funzionato lo stesso, ti pare?”  
Zlatan deglutì, stringendo le labbra con tanta forza che quasi scomparvero dal suo viso. Se avesse funzionato o meno non lo sapeva, in realtà. L’unica certezza era che ne voleva ancora.  
Davide e Mario si staccarono l’uno dall’altro e cominciarono a parlottare a bassa voce fra loro. Solo quando li sentì ridere José si rassegnò a trascinare Zlatan fuori dallo spogliatoio e verso il dormitorio. 


End file.
